


Miaw

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 뒤를 더 못이은건 일요일 밤 11시 55분까지 쓰다가 자서요.<br/>2. 전에 썼던 글을 손을 좀 본 글입니다.<br/>3. 임스 생일은 모르지만 그냥 아서가 이런거 해주면 생일이죠. 본인 생일도 아닐거 같어요. 생일 두달에 한번씩 할듯.</p></blockquote>





	Miaw

임스는 아무일도 하지 않아도 된다고 말했다. 아서가 지금 하는 일처럼. 아서는 고양이 귀를 달고 책을 읽고 있었다. 특별히 제작을 부탁한 귀였다. 디즈니월드 머리띠 따위가 아니었다. 새하얀 셔츠는 오늘도 단정했다. 검은 실크 베스트가 꼭 허리를 조이고 있었다. 바지도 선이 빳빳하게 다려져 발등을 덮었다. 목의 금색 방울는 몸이 움직일 때마다 작게 딸랑이는 소리를 냈다. 등 뒤에 임스의 팔이 있었다. 임스는 영화를 보고 있었다. 작게 줄인 소리가 귀에 닿았다가 앞에 놓인 문장의 폭포수에 밀려 사라졌다.

베스트 안으로 들어와 배를 만지작거리는 손이 느껴졌다. 어깨 위로 턱이 얹혔다.

“재밌어?”

말 한 마디 안 해도 된다고 했으니까. 아서는 계속 책장을 넘겼다. 셔츠를 들어올리고 파고든 손에 꽈악 옆구리가 꼬집혔다. 아서의 몸이 그쪽으로 기우뚱 기울었다. 소파에서 떨어질까 뒤에서 뻗어진 팔이 아서를 잡아 앉혔다. 허리를 끌어안은 팔이 쑤욱 아서를 허벅지 위에 앉혔다. 부드럽지만은 않은 꼬리가 임스의 단단한 다리를 타고 종아리를 간질였다. 아서는 이를 꼭꼭 악물면서도 책에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 턱관절이 뺨 아래로 도드라졌다 사라졌다 도로 도드라졌다. 임스는 한동안 책을 같이 보았다. 시간이 얼마가 지났든 같은 페이지를 계속. 몇 겹의 천 아래로 임스가 점점 단단해지는 것이 느껴졌다. 임스의 손이 길게 꼬리를 쓰다듬었다. 

페이지가 사라락 넘어갔다. 임스가 고양이 귀를 만지작거리더니 벨크로로 붙어있는 목걸이 매듭을 만졌다. 까슬한 부분이 목에 닿았다. 책이 한 장 더 넘어갔다. 불쑥 머리가 끌어 당겨져 귀가 핥아졌다. 귀를 다느라 머리를 내려 가려둔 진짜 귀가. 혀가 할짝할짝 귓바퀴를 타고 귀 안으로 뾰족하게 들어왔다. 천둥이 치는 것 같아 아서의 미간이 모아졌다. 아서는 책을 한 장 더 넘겼다. 검은 글씨가 흰 종이 위로 흘러내렸다. 송곳니가 귀를 콱 씹었다.

"아."  
"야옹 해야지."

음악이 천천히 흘렀다. 텔레비전을 채우고 있던 영화가 끝나 크레딧이 올라가고 있었다. 아서는 무심하게 시선을 주었다가 다시 책을 보았다. 느릿하게 숨어든 손이 기어이는 유두를 떼어낼 듯이 비틀었다. 아서는 어깨를 움츠리며 입술을 깨물었다. 약한 부분이 봐주지 않고 다뤄지자 등줄기가 저릿저릿하도록 아팠다. 그걸로 충분치 않은지 셔츠를 들어올리고 임스는 유두를 꼭꼭 앞니로 물어댔다. 아서가 쥐고 있던 책을 툭 놓쳤다. 한 마디 신음도 없었다. 야옹 소리는 더더군다나 없었다. 고동색 눈동자가 엷은 붉은 색으로 흐트러져 있는 것이 보였다. 임스는 다른 쪽 유두까지 자근자근 씹었다. 생각해주는 척 혀로 한 번 굴려주고 나자 껌처럼 씹힌 조그만 살덩이는 금세 부어올랐다. 임스가 떨어지자 아서는 옷을 내렸다. 수건보다 조금 더 까끌한 셔츠 안이 유두를 스치고 내려갔다. 허벅지가 자꾸 꼬리를 건드렸다. 열이 올랐다. 떨어진 책을 줍느라 드러난 목덜미에 뜨거운 손이 덮였다.

“나 좀 봐봐.”

아서는 눈을 들었다. 한 쪽 다리를 움직여 임스의 위에 마주보고 앉았다. 허리를 구부리고 앉아서 임스의 입술이 보였다. 아래가 꾸욱 맞닿았다. 입이 조금 벌어졌다. 혀를 살짝 내밀었다가 입을 닫았다. 머리를 쓸어 올렸다. 임스의 콧날을 타고 올라가 두 눈에 시선이 멎었다. 속눈썹이 한 번 깜박였다. 눈이 짙게 빛났다. 임스의 손가락이 아서의 목줄 안으로 들어와 팽팽하게 제쪽으로 당겼다. 딸랑딸랑딸랑딸랑 방울이 울었다.

“선물. 안 줄 거야?”

임스의 시선이 아서를 빗겨 다리 사이에 까맣게 늘어진 꼬리를 향했다. 임스의 허벅지가 슬슬 아서의 다리 사이를 문질렀다. 아서는 임스의 두 손을 가져와 제 두 손으로 쥐었다. 손목의 정맥이 파르스름했다. 임스는 이번 생일에 고양이 분장을 한 아서를 받고 싶어했고 아서는 -뭐든 들어준다는 자신의 말을 10초 후에 후회했지만- 한다면 제대로 하는 남자였다. 

아서는 임스의 손목 안 시계에 그리고 손등에 입술을 눌렀다. 눈동자만 올려 임스를 보았다. 둘 다 간신히 참고 있었다. 

"나는 원래 네 꺼 밖에 안 넣어."

원색적인 말에 임스가 비식 웃었다. 손이 볼을 감쌌다. 

“So fuck me. My lord."

아서는 임스의 손을 제 엉덩이로 옮겨주었다. 속옷을 입지 않아 바지 위로 임스의 온기도는 손이 그대로 느껴졌다. 그래야만 하는 것처럼 임스가 아서의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 아서는 고개를 들어 저를 올려다보는 임스의 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 주욱 꼬리가 끝까지 훑어지더니 쑥 아래에 넣어져 있던 꼬리 끄트머리가 뽑혀져 나갔다. 아서는 임스의 입술 위에서 작게 울었다. 야옹.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 뒤를 더 못이은건 일요일 밤 11시 55분까지 쓰다가 자서요.  
> 2\. 전에 썼던 글을 손을 좀 본 글입니다.  
> 3\. 임스 생일은 모르지만 그냥 아서가 이런거 해주면 생일이죠. 본인 생일도 아닐거 같어요. 생일 두달에 한번씩 할듯.


End file.
